


Сначала

by novemberdragon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Oikage Week, oikage
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberdragon/pseuds/novemberdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Для недели ОйКаге с тумблера.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сначала

**Author's Note:**

> http://oikageweek.tumblr.com/prompts заявки взяты отсюда. Тег oikage местами просто шикарен *_*  
> Ахтунг!Не вычитано. ТТ

Если подумать, Кагеяма ведь не всегда смотрел на него _так_ – как на соперника и на врага, как на ненавистную стену, которая мешает добраться до того, чего хочется больше всего. Ойкава мог еще припомнить времена (его последний год в средней школе), когда Тобио-чан за каждым его шагом следил чуть ли не со звездочками в глазах.

Худой, нескладный, с короткими волосами и мягкими, детскими щеками, Кагеяма Тобио, - в последующем «Король корта» и «Одинокий тиран» - бегал за Ойкавой, будто щенок. Ойкава, хоть и привычный ко вниманию, не знал куда деться от такого упорства.

Поначалу это было мило – неоперившийся еще первогодка молча ловил каждое его движение, затаив дыхание. Пока Кагеяма не решился заговорить со своим семпаем.

\- Научите меня делать подачу, Ойкава-сан.

Ойкава показывал юному гению язык, корчил рожицы, получал подзатыльники от Иваидзуми и убегал в другую сторону корта.

Кагеяму это не останавливало. Ойкава находил утешение лишь в том, что уже через несколько месяцев, он оденет форму другой школы, в которой он будет единственным потрясающим сеттером.

 

Каждой осенью в средней школе Китагава Дайичи проходил фестиваль. Никакая из окрестных школ таким мероприятием похвастаться не могла, поэтому фестиваль всегда собирал много посетителей.

Представления школьных клубов, спортивные состязания, ларьки с едой и сладостями, тематические комнаты. Все это они уже видели весной, зачем повторять еще и осенью, Ойкава не понимал. Ему хватало забот, связанных с переводом в новую школу, тренировками и учебой. Но будучи председателем студенческого совета, у него не было ни малейшего шанса отвязаться от организационных обязанностей.

Вся территория школы была полна людей. Школьники, их родители, помогающие с большей частью работ, ученики соседних школ и просто жители окрестных домов.

Ойкава, пробивая себе путь сквозь очередной плотный поток зевак, отчаянно пытался не дать улыбке сползти со своего лица. У него все еще есть имидж, о котором нужно заботиться. Но он уже был морально готов плюнуть на все свои правила и дать кому-нибудь крепкую затрещину.

У первоклашек опять что-то случилось. Не «что-то»: класс 1-А, готовя жаренную кукурузу (родительская инициатива), умудрились поджечь палатку, выделенную школой (детские игры). В любом случае, пока Ойкава разглядывал последствия ЧП, под охи и ахи перепуганных родителей, он уже представлял, что сделает с этой школьной формой, как только Аоба Дзёсай отправит ему официальное приглашение.

\- Ойкава-кун, это была чистая случайность! Дети не виноваты, это все я не досмотрела. Пока делала это тут, там подул ветер, и уже когда обернулась – ой! В общем, ты не переживай, я сама схожу к директору и все объясню. Можешь пока последить за детьми?

Ойкава только кивнул.

1-А класс в полном составе стоял неподалеку и хранил гробовое молчание. Судя по склоненным головам детей, им за веселье уже досталось. Ойкава, хоть ему и безумно хотелось добавить к этому еще парочку собственных выражений, мужественно сдержался.

Он устало присел на найденный в палатке табурет и уткнулся лицом в ладони. А ведь еще даже не полдень. Как минимум четыре часа непрекращающихся проблем ждут его впереди. Мысль холодила кровь в жилах, и Ойкава тихонечко застонал.

\- Ойкава-сан.

Только не это.

\- Чего тебе, Тобио-чан.

\- Ойкава-сан, купите цветы, - Ойкава удивленно поднял голову и встретился взглядом с серьезными глазами Тобио. – Наш класс продает цветы. Купите у меня букет.

\- Тобио-чан, семпай сейчас очень занят. Пожалуйста, иди и позли кого-нибудь еще, - Ойкава даже смастерил злобную ухмылочку, на случай если выцеженные сквозь сжатые зубы слова Тобио не убедят.

Естественно, они не помогли.

\- Но у нас нет ценников. Каждый платит чем может, - Кагеяма будто и не слышал. – Ойкава-сан, покажите мне как делать подачу, и я отдам вам цветы.

\- Тобио-чан, - Ойкава на пределе. Конечно, он не сможет его ударить (больше никогда, он поклялся, никогда не поднимет руку), но ранить чем-нибудь ядовитым – почему нет? – Если ты сейчас же-

\- Или, Ойкава-сан, - кажется, это первый раз, когда Тобио перебил его на полуслове. Ойкава от удивления даже потерял дар речи. Кагеяма между тем, вдруг начал стремительно краснеть от ушей до самой шеи, и неуверенно вытащил руки из-за спины. – Я отдам их вам, если вы улыбнетесь.

_Тобио-чан, нечестно._

Несмотря на то, что говорил Иваидзуми – Ойкава очень хороший парень. Поэтому дурацкая улыбка уже растянула его губы сама собой. Ойкава успел проклянуть предательское лицо, прежде чем протянуть руку и потрепать Кагеяму по голове.

\- Глупый кохай. Давай мне мои цветы, я заплатил тебе сполна.

Тобио послушно протянул ему букет и несмело посмотрел на него.

Вот, тот самый взгляд. Смесь неуклюжего восхищения, странной гордости, капелька зависти. Смесь, которая не давала Ойкаве покоя и заставляла отворачиваться каждый раз, когда Кагеяма с мячом подходил к нему на тренировках. Было в ней что-то еще, чему Ойкава дать имя не мог. Это же самое «что-то» было в том, как Кагеяма вздрогнул и расслабился под ладонью Ойкавы, ворошащей его волосы. В том, как он наблюдал за ним со скамьи во время игр. Даже в том, как он отдавал ему эти цветы.

\- До свидания, Ойкава-сан.

\- Тобио-чан, что это за цветок? – Ойкава остановил его за секунду до того, как Кагеяма сорвался с места.

\- Майские ландыши. Моя мама выращивает их. Она говорит, на языке цветов они обозначают _«доверие»,_ \- Кагеяма пожал плечами, потом снова коротко поклонился и уже через несколько секунд исчез в толпе людей.

Ойкава остался, задумчиво вертя в руках маленький, аккуратный букет.

Значит, _доверие_.


End file.
